1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick connector for a neural stimulator lead or a cardiac pacing lead and more particularly to a connector which enables a surgeon to install a lead terminal assembly as a new installation or to replace an existing terminal assembly with a minimum expenditure of time and with the need of a minimum amount of ancillary equipment whereby only a cutting pliers or scissors is required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, where a lead assembly had to be replaced, a surgeon was obliged to have on hand a splicing lead with connectors, crimping pliers, cutting pliers, splicing sleeves, splicing crimps and medical adhesive. The installation steps previously practiced involved a time consuming complex procedure.
Such procedure required the cutting off of the old terminal assembly, removing insulation surrounding the coils of the lead, placing the splicing sleeve over the lead body, crimping the implanted lead to the splicing lead, placing the sleeve over the crimped area, and applying medical adhesive to both ends of the sleeve to prevent fluid penetration and to wait for the adhesive to cure.
Also, heretofore various types of sliding ferrule-type clamps have been proposed in non-analogous arts for effecting a mechanical and electrical connection between a conductor and a terminal connector.
Examples of typical prior art devices, most of which are in non-analogous arts, are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 1,381,779 Williams 2,340,011 Moore et al 2,940,060 Haegert 2,959,766 Jacobsen 3,147,057 Colussi 3,205,472 Shannon 3,306,970 Kowalski 3,401,371 Hammond 3,617,986 Becker et al 3,733,578 Fouche 3,757,789 Shanker 3,824,556 Berkovits et al 4,257,428 Barton et al 4,280,511 O'Neill 4,411,276 Dickhudt et al 4,411,277 Dickhudt ______________________________________
Many of the prior art patents listed above are in non-analogous art and not prior art to the connector/terminal electrode assembly for a medical electrical lead disclosed herein.
The non-analogous prior art shows different types of sliding ferrule-type clamps. See for example the Kowalski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,970. The Kowalski patent does not concern itself with a quick connector for a neural stimulator lead or a cardiac pacing lead as disclosed herein.
The non-analogous prior art also discloses piercing-type connectors and one example of such a connector is shown in the non-analogous Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 1,381,779. This patent relates to a dead-end clamp for cables and again is not concerned with a quick connector for a neural stimulator lead or a cardiac pacing lead.
Most ferrule-type connectors utilize screw elements such as, for example, as are shown in the non-analogous Moore et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,340,011. This patent specifically is concerned with a battery terminal for use with storage batteries on automotive vehicles and is not concerned with quick connectors for a neural stimulator lead or a cardiac pacing lead as herein disclosed.
Ferrule-type connectors have been proposed for known use in the pacing lead art as shown in the Shanker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,789. This connector is used in conjunction with a body implantable electo-medical device.
Other body implantable connectors are enclosed in several of the prior art patents listed above but are of a different type than the connector herein disclosed.
As will be described in greater detail hereafter, the quick connector for a neural stimulator lead or a cardiac pacing lead of the present invention differs from the structures described above by providing a unique structure for securing a medical electrical lead and coiled conductor therein in assembly with a collapsible gripper having barbs for becoming embedded with the coiled conductor and which gripper is collapsed within an axially movable silicone rubber sleeve having a configuration that is particularly suited for being received over the gripper and which has means for inhibiting axial flow of body fluids between the sleeve and the connector components once they are encased within the sleeve.